This invention relates to novel terephthaldialdehyde monoacetals useful as the raw material for water-soluble photosensitive resins, and to a method for the manufacture of these novel compounds.
It is well known that the reaction of terephthaldialdehyde with dihydric alcohols in the presence of an acid catalyst produces terephthaldialdehyde diacetals.
S. D. Verkataramn, Z. H. Cleveland and D. E. Pearson, J. Org. Chem, 44, 3082(1979) for example, report that the compounds ##STR2## were obtained by using the dialdehyde and the corresponding glycols in the presence of p-toluenesulfonic acid.
The reactions heretofore known as being capable of producing terephthaldialdehyde monoacetals are limited to those reported by J. Y. Wong, C. Manning and C. C. Leznoff in Angew Chem., 86, 743 (1974), by C. C. Leznoff and J. Y. Wong in Can. J. Chem., 51, 3756 (1937) and by G. P. Sokolou and S. Hillers in Khim. Geterosiki Soedin., 1330 (1976). All these reactions are directed to production of cyclic acetals. The first two studies cover the production of cyclic acetals through the reaction of the formula: ##STR3## (P: polystyrene, TPDA: terephthaldialdehyde) The last study covers the production due to the reaction of the formula: ##STR4##
Water-soluble, highly photosensitive resins which have polyvinyl alcohols as their backbone high polymers find utility in a wide vareity of applications. To produce such water-soluble, highly photosensitive resins having polyvinyl alcohols as their backbone high polymers, it becomes necessary to cause highly photosensitive olefin compounds such as cinnamoyl compounds, chalcone compounds and styrylpyridium compounds which possess an acetalized formyl group to react with polyvinyl alcohols. For the production of olefin compounds possessing an acetalized formyl group, it has now become necessary to provide terephthaldialdehyde monoacetals which are non-cyclic in structure, namely which contain only chain groups. This invention aims to satisfy this need.
One object of this invention is to provide terephthaldialdehyde monoacetals which are non-cyclic in structure, namely which contain only chain groups, as novel compounds.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for the manufacture of the novel compounds mentioned above.